


Voice Mail Part 2

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Voice Mail [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, hahahahahaha you thought, here it is, mention of police - Freeform, peachypattonwrites i hope you're happy, voice mail, you all thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: A fic told entirely through Virgil's voice mail





	Voice Mail Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachypattonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypattonwrites/gifts).



Hello Virgil. You have 5 new messages. You have 1 message due for automatic deletion.

* * *

 

Saved Message, due for automatic deletion:

“Hey babe, it's me. I know you're at work right now, but if you can, meet me at my place as soon as you get off. I've got a surprise for you. And yes it involves food. Love you, bye.”

End of Message.

Message saved.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Virge it's DC-”

Message marked for deletion.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hello Virgil, it’s Roman’s mother, Eileen. I still haven’t heard anything from him. Maybe it’s time to go to the police? Just a suggestion dearie. But if not, I really hope you find him. Love you.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Virge, it’s Patt. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I think it’s time you went to the police. I know you said you didn't want them involved but it’s probably for the best. Roman’s been gone for almost a month. You should really report him missing. They can help. [2 seconds of silence] Virgil, I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to lose yourself over this. Roman wouldn’t either. Just… call me back when you can, okay? Talk to ya later.”

End of Message.

* * *

New Message:

“Hey it’s me. [quieter, sarcastic tone] ‘Hey it’s me,’ that’s a great way to start this off. I’m just gonna-”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hi Virgil, it’s Roman. I’m… Sorry probably isn’t right. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that. It wasn’t fair to anyone, especially you. I thought you would be okay with me proposing, I mean, we’d talked about it, but when you said you weren’t ready, I got upset. I shouldn’t have, and god do I want to take the things I said that night back. I left… well because I didn't think there were any other options. I was pretty sure you hated me after the fight, so I left town. Got a new phone number, but I also kept my old one for a while, so yeah, I know I’ve been fired. It was probably an overreaction, but I thought you would never want me back, so I tried living as though you’d never been in my life. And that was honestly probably the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I know you’re probably going to be angry with me because of this, but… [deep breath] my proposal still stands. If you want to marry me, I want to marry you. I love you Virgil, so goddamn much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Call me back when you can. Bye.”

End of Message.


End file.
